Behind Closed Doors
by XTahliaX
Summary: Sort of follows some of the movie 2f2f. What if there was a girlOC with Roman and Brian? would she change a heartless Criminal to a human behind closed doors? Would the FBI succeed in their goal would they suffer dearly? M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** **This follows parts of the movie and has extras. Thanks to my mate Cindy who thought of the title!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but those you don't recognize. All Characters bar the OC belong to themselves and their contractors.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**

**  
**

CHAPTER 1

I walked with Brian into the FBI HQ hands cuffed and mouth letting out a string of cuss words. We had been racing and the FBI had shot the car with their new fandangle gun causing us to loose all control of the car.

"Jerks get your hands off me!" I snapped as they pushed me down into the chair. "Pig" I spat as he walked out and two agents walked in.

"O'Conner's been taken to another room, we know you're Ana Daniels."I snorted and rolled my eyes

"You got the wrong gal" I retorted as he smiled smugly.

"How long you been in Miami?" Glaring at him a while I asked.

"What you want?" I didn't want small talk I wanted answers.

"We need you and Brian to do an assignment for us, we clear you're record if you complete the assignment" I laughed at him and pretended to think.

"Wow so many big words, you sounded almost smart, and I wanna talk to Brian before I agree to anything!"

I was led to Bryan minuets later "Yo Brian he wants us to drive, I ain't a racer but I need in on this. We get Rome and we do the damn thing" I whispered as Markham and Bilkins stood to the side.

"I'll get you in on it." He nodded and we turned to Markham. "

We agree but we need Roman Pearce to be a driver, Ana will keep him in check" Brian negotiated. Bilkins agreed

"Done, let's take a drive to get Roman" we left the building and walked to a truck. I sat in the stands a bit away from Brian and Bilkins watching Rome tear up the place at the derby. I waved as he walked out of the arena and into the trailer area.

"Rome!" I yelled out to him as I ran towards him, he stopped and turned to face her.

"What no hello not even a piss off?" I asked smiling; Rome picked me up and spun me around,

"Baby girl how you been?" I stood on the ground and smiled up at him,

"Good 'til the pig's picked me and hater over there up for racing, now they want us to 'Work' a job for them" I replied jerking my thumb behind meat Brian.

"He still a pig?" he asked, I shook my head;

"Nope running from the law instead" Rome snorted and walked towards him.

"Brian" Rome said shortly.

"Rome" he replied in the same way.

"Oh god Guy's, get over you're shit and move on I want away from these cops ASAP" I said slapping them in the back of their heads and walking to the car.

Markham briefed us on the situation. "Carter Verone a money-laundering import/export businessman, has been on our list for a while we need to put him and his money together and bring him down, he needs drivers we want you and Brian to make friends and in exchange we clear you're record. We have a man in there that works the travelling side of Verone's life" he paused and glared at me,

"Your main priority is to put Carter and his money together, anything else and I mean anything is a 2nd priority" I snorted and poked my tongue out

"Bite me" Brian and Rome cracked up as Markham went off.

"We need rides Yo" Rome said getting antsy.

We walked into a garage and up to covered cars, "There is only two Ana will have to ride shot gun as will Alan the agent undercover." I made a face at Markham before pulling the cover off one of the cars. It revealed a Purple Spyder, I moved onto the 2nd car revealing a Green Evo.

"Don't even think of taking the convertible, might loosen your moose" Rome jeered as he pushed Brian gently,

"It's cool, too much chrome for me anyways" Brian retorted moving to the Evo.

"I ride with you Rome" I said hoping into the Spyder as Alan and Brian moved into the Evo. "

Lets do this." we raced out to the compound Alan was directing us to. Each driver getting a feel for the cars we had to use to pull off the job.

"Yo Rome, I ain't liking the cops that running this op, I know you ain't either." I said breaking the silence, Rome nodded

"yeah that guys an ass" he muttered as we pulled up outside the compound.

I stood leaning against the Spyder until two burly looking guys called us over we walked over to them where they padded us down for weapons after the search we were sent to stand with the rest of drivers. Verone stood in front of us with Alan and the two body burly guys behind him.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice. My red Ferrari was confiscated yesterday, and it sits in an impound lot in Little Haiti. It's about 20 miles from here. The car isn't important. What is important is the package I left in the glove box. The first team back here with the package will have an opportunity to work for Me." he said, I could feel his eyes on me as he spoke.

A guy form behind us spoke up "Are you saying we gotta audition?"I snorted at his stupidity gaining a 'shut up' look of Brian

"Nobody has a gun to your head" Verone replied turning and looking at me

"Who is she with?" he asked.

"She's with us" Brian replied as Rome grabbed hold of my hand. Verone Nodded and walked off.

"You're riding shot gun baby girl" Rome said with a shit eating grin.

"Yeah, yeah" I replied poking my tongue out. We pulled out and raced off towards Little Haiti, I was lost in my thoughts. _Damn that man was fine! __Pity bout the whole cop job thing.__ Unless… nah I can't do that…or could I… nope not with the cops breathing down our neck. This sucks I want out of this job. _My mind was ticking endlessly trying to mentally decide what I wanted. I wanted out of the job but I didn't want to leave Rome and Brian in trouble.

We pulled up in front of a red Ferrari and walked over; I opened the door and sat down in the cushy seat, looking through the glove box and centre consol until I found a yellow package.

"Got it, lets bail" I said. We ran back to our cars as a car pulled up sirens blaring.

"What the hell!" Rome yelled.

"It's Markham" Brian yelled back. _Stupid cops!_ I picked up the gun in back seat and fired at the wheels a windscreen of the cop car.

"They'll blow our cover stupid asses" I hollered chucking the gun back in the car, jumping in as Rome pulled out of the impound lot.

The ride back to the compound was as I expected. "What the hell was that?" Brian said over the phone.

"Oh come on Bri, he would' a done us in at any chance. You know what cops are like" I argued.

"They are gunna be pissed" he replied with a sigh.

"They will get over it" I laughed hanging up. Brian had always been the cautious one until he met Dom and things went south. When he arrived in Miami he was cautious until he gained status in the racing world then he stopped caring. Every now and then though he would be the careful person I thought had disappeared.

We arrived at the compound and climbed out of the car to face a smiling Alan and expressionless Verone. I leaned against the car.

"You got any food? We hungry" Rome asked a hand on his stomach. I laughed and looked at Verone for an answer. He turned and said something to Alan before walking away.

"Follow me" Alan said walking off in the same direction as Verone; we sat down at a table by a large pool.

"Nicely done boys" Alan praised the guys for their driving and I watched as the man we were trying to take down arrived at the table.

"So" I said waiting for him to speak, instead he opened up the package and revealed a cigar.

"We did all that for a damn cigar?" Rome snorted.

"No. You did that for a job." Verone answered lighting the cigar.

"What's this job you got for us anyway?" Brian asked, _always about business! _I rolled my eyes

"Come with me. The house has ears in it." We walked out to the garden area and brain and Verone talked business whilst Rome and I walked behind. I have to admit for a high class criminal Verone was looking mighty fine in his suit. _Stop it! He's the guy your spose to be bringing down! __**So?**__ So! Nothing, you can't get involved with him it's not good! __**Who said I liked good? **_My mind argued. Rome walked up to Verone and they all talked until I saw him look over at me, I rolled my eyes and turned away.

"Pearl at midnight" Brian said as we walked down the path. I shrugged _Pearl__, Verone's gotta own it_

We climbed in our cars and drove back to Tej's garage. "Tej's garage is awesome, he's got snap on tools, and these lifts are all new maybe two months old." Brian rattled off like a salesman. We walked through to the back and we greeted by many people in bathing suits cheering people on jet ski's as the raced past.

"Tej, this is Roman Pearce and Ana Daniels, they're gunna be in town for a while." Brian introduced us. Rome and Tej bumped knuckles and I waved.

"This is Suki" Brian gestured to a girl sitting next to Tej,

"Damn that's a sick design" I said looking over her shoulder at the drawing. She nodded

"Thanks" Brian went off with Tej and Rome and I hung around with Suki.

"Ana, Rome and I are going to meet up with Markham and Bilkins like planned. We have but one problem" Brian whispered in my ear as I stood watching the race. I spun around and smiled evilly,

"What problem would that be?" he smirked,

"That Cadillac has been watching us since we left Verone's" I laughed

"Consider them gone, I'll distract them and you drive off ok." He nodded and ran over to where Rome was standing by the Evo.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** **Thanks to tigerwhisper for the review, go read her stories!!! please READ AND REVIEW GUYS i would like some more before i put up chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my OC character and things you don't recognize**

I crept up beside the Cadillac, "Hey Leon and Fidel" I yelled startling them

"Can I clean your windshield?" I smirked as I sprayed their windshield with the bottle of fuel I had fixed up. They jumped out of their car yelling in Spanish; stepping back I lit my Zippo and threw it on the windshield

"Kiss my ass, Putos!" I hollered watching the windscreen come to life in the form of flames. I signaled to Brian to go and ran back into the garage laughing hysterically.

* * *

**BRIAN'S ****POV**

Markham stood before us pissed beyond belief. "Where is she!" he yelled, Rome laughed and walked over to a bag of food on the table

"Hey that's mine" Markham stated angrily

"So?" Rome retorted. I decided to cut in before Rome got him self shot.

"She's at the garage, she procured a way for us to get away to see you" Markham snorted.

"Hey you showed up almost blew our cover old man" Rome yelled.

"She can't shoot at me I'm a goddamn federal agent" Markham retorted. I walked up to him

"You didn't know Verone was testing us? How'd ya'll find us anyway?" I yelled I wasn't going to let him rag on Ana who was protecting us from being discovered.

"GPS rigged cars, you think we'd let you punks out with out tracking, fat chance"

"Enough!" Bilkins yelled annoyed

"What's the story?" I sat down and rubbed my hand through my hair

"Verone wants us to do a drop for him he's bought us a window from, I'm assuming, the local cops" Dunn spoke up from across the room

"I can ask around the department, see what people know" Rome snorted at Dunn

"If he got us a window then there's a good chance someone's on the payroll we can't risk them knowing our operation" Bilkins replied. I nodded and got up to leave Rome following behind.

**NORMAL POV**

I changed into long black silky pants, a dark red silky halter top and dark red pointed toed flats. I pulled my long brown hair up into a mass of curls using pins and put on minimal makeup. I walked out to join Brian and Rome at the car.

"I want out guys" I said stopping outside the door of the car.

"What?" Brian asked shocked.

"I said I want out! I can't do this shit, I don't play a major part the op wont miss me" Rome nodded

"She should get out now we can let the FBI think she's still in it. it's safer for her this way" Brian sighed

"Fine, let's go play nice" I chuckled climbing into the Evo. We arrived at the club moments later and minuets before midnight.

"We're guests of Mr. Verone" Brian told the security guy, he let us through before returning the rope across the entrance.

The club was jumping, scantly dressed women everywhere with drooling men hanging off and around them as they danced.

Alan approached us "Carter will be here momentarily until then we sit and wait" we headed over to some seats and I sat on Rome's lap

"So how long have you been in with Verone?" I asked curiously.

Alan laughed "Nearly 11 months" Rome snorted and I slapped him upside the head

"Shhh" I scolded. A waitress in a strange orange dress walked up to our group

"Mr. Verone will see you now" she stated pointing to where he and his two body guards stood. We all stood and walked over to him

"Follow" one of the guys said as Verone walked off down a hallway. We approached the rope that separates the seated area from the rest of the rooms

"Let them in" Verone ordered as we approached

"Sit" he said to Rome.

As I walked past he grabbed my arm lightly "I'll deal with you in a moment" I smirked and walked over to where Rome was.

Brian sat in the lounge seat to the left and Verone sat on the lounge seat in the centre I stood by Rome who was seated in the lounge to the right.

"So you set my boy's car alight?" Verone inquired. I laughed

"Yeah I did, I don't like being tailed" I replied tilting my head slightly to the side.

"I see, well as you know I only need these two boys to do my drop job. So as insurance, for both my money and them, I'll be keeping you with me" I raised an eyebrow.

"Hell no Ana ain't going anywhere" Rome injected him self into the conversation as the guy I dubbed Fidel grabbed my arm and pulled me over to Verone.

"Shut up" Verone ordered, Rome became silent and I spoke

"I'll be fine guys" my voice wavering, well I hoped I would be.

"Let's go." Verone said grabbing my arm and gesturing for Brian and Rome to get up and follow. We left and walked up another hall, Verone's grip on my arm never leaving, and into a new room with a bucket and ropes on the table. Verone lead me over to a bar top and pointed at the stool for me to sit on; I sat obediently, for now, and I watched as Brian and Rome sat on the seat across the room.

**VERONE'S POV**

"See that blonde, she can get anything she wants. Watch." The woman smiled as she played with a guy's hair and stood up grabbing his hand. I laughed and turned to the boys as the woman and guy walked into the room.

"Thank you sweetheart" I said to the woman as she left.

"Detective Whitworth, You've been on my payroll a long time" Whitworth nodded

"Carter" he replied.

"I need you to buy me a window of 15 minuets" I lit a cigar.

"I told you I can't do it" Whitworth replied fear in his voice. I snorted

"Oh you will" I signaled to Enrique and Roberto and they grabbed the detective and pushed him down on the table tying his hands up.

I pulled a rat out of the bucket and placed on the detective's stomach, "The average rat can chew a steel drainpipe, when the bucket heats up there's only one way he can go. South" I said as I placed the bucket over the rat. I picked up the blow torch and started to heat the bucket.

"You command the unit that watches my properties I need all of you cops off my boys for the 15 minuets" I yelled as he screamed,

"I can't do it" he shouted as he writhed beneath the rat.

"Ana, noise control" I said looking at her with a 'do it now' look she stood and knelt down at his head placing her hands on his mouth as he screamed.

"You don't have to worry about when the rats making noise, it's when he goes quiet that you should worry" I smirked and continued to heat the bucket.

Whitworth started mumbling something and Ana released his mouth, "He bit me" he whined his face red and puffy

"I'll do it" I heard him mutter in pain moments later,

"If you betray me, my rat here will visit you're wife Lyn, you're son clay and you're daughter Alexi" he nodded furiously.

"I'll burn you're fucking eyes out, if you betray me!" I yelled scaring him further. Roberto and Enrique threw him out of the room and I turned to see the reaction of the two boys.

"Enjoy the show?" I asked smiling. They didn't answer and I turned to Ana,

"Let's go" she stood there not answering or moving.

"Now" I ordered forcefully she slowly moved to the two boys hugging them and moving over to me.

"Help your self to some champagne" I told them before grabbing Ana's arm and pulling her with me out of the room.

**NORMAL POV**

Verone had hold of my arm as we walked down the hall towards the exit of the club. Before we left he pushed me up against the wall

"You ever do anything like you did to the car again and you will suffer" he snapped pulling me with him as we continued walking.

"I've suffered before" I muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks to tigerwhisper, scottishgal12 and syraka for reviewing, here is chapter 3. **

**CHAPTER 3 **

I was put into the back a black escalade and joined by Verone who sat rather close, I moved across the other side away from him. _Come on you were thinking he was fine earlier. __**And he is but I don't know him and I know what he's capable of**_ my mind bickered over my decision to distance myself from Verone.

"Why did you take me?" I asked curious as to whether he was lying when he said it was insurance.

"Insurance and you peaked my interest" he said nonchalantly. I snorted,

"Because I set a car on fire?" he raised an eyebrow and looked me straight in the eyes,

"Your defiant much like me, I want to break you" he replied as if breaking people were a common everyday occurrence.

"I need my clothes etc if I am going to be staying with you" I said off handedly.

"Roberto drive to her place go in a watch her pack" he ordered.

We pulled up and I walked into the house Verone's goon behind me, I packed my toiletries and underwear as I began to get my clothes

"Leave the clothes" he ordered.

"WHAT, hell no" his hand grasping my upper arm changed my mind and I grabbed my bag and walked out the door to the escalade.

* * *

We arrived at Verone's house and Enrique pulled me out of the back seat and towards the house, "put her in the room next to mine" Verone ordered as I was being dragged away. 

"Quit the pulling knuckle head!" I yelled ripping my arm out of his grip, all of a sudden being around Verone didn't seem so fun and this wasn't worth seeing him look fine in a suit. As soon as I was free of his grip I dropped my bag and bolted in the other direction and towards the garden area. The whole house is enclosed by a large wall but if I could hide for a while I was going to. I found myself sitting on a deck chair trying to clear my head

_"I want to break you" what am I a horse! You break in a horse not a human. _I was too caught up in my thoughts of what Verone had said to notice anything around me.

I yelped when a large hand grabbed my hair yanking me up, my eyes watered and I saw a blurry figure heading towards us. _Shit! Shit! Shit! _I kicked my leg backwards into his shin and stalked off towards the house. _OK so next time I won't try and run. I'm going to have to get used to this maybe I should co-operate, I don't want in with the cops and Verone is a way out of that. His trying to break me plan is working and it's only been a few hours. _Not having to worry about others and what they might do was something I was used to but now I had to consider what Verone would do if I tried that again and what he was going to do to me because I had tried it. I walked into the house and was pushed hard against the wall.

"You will do as I say when I say and how I say. Understand" Verone snapped his grip on my arms tightening. I turned my head away from his, not looking at him to show my defiance, his hand left my right arm and gripped my chin tightly,

"Understand" I nodded furiously.

I stood there in shock my arms and chin aching from Verone's grip; it was all I could do to nod. He released me and I rubbed my arms and stretched my jaw where his grip had been.

"Enrique, take her upstairs to her room!" Verone barked, I followed obediently not wanting to feel the wrath of Verone more than I had tonight, the once disrespectful, disobedient woman I was, was slowly slipping away. I walked into the room and a thought popped into my head _Clothes!_

"Hey what about clothes" I asked looking at Enrique for an answer all I received was a door slamming in my face. _Great! _I locked the door to prevent anyone intruding.

Walking over to the closet I opened the door and saw racks of clothes, women's clothes and some men's clothes._ Did he have this planned!_ I explored the racks of clothing finding no sleepwear just daywear, deciding that one of the men's shirts would serve best to sleep in I shed my clothes and slipped on the black silky shirt smiling as it dropped to my mid thigh. I walked over to the large bed covered in a dark red comforter. Pulling it back I slid under the covers reveling in the feel of the silky sheets beneath me. _So there is an upside to being here._ I lay there thinking about what would happen to me before drifting to sleep.

I woke to the sunlight peering in through my window and a bang on the door.

"WHAT" I yelled as the bang came once more.

"UP" came a voice through the door. I ignored it remaining where I was. The lock on the door clicked and I sat bolt upright,

"What the hell?" I snapped as Enrique and Roberto walked in smirking.

"Verone wants you dressed and down stairs" Enrique snapped. I climbed out of bed and walked over to the closet

"And what am I supposed to wear, these are not mine!" I yelled from the closet.

"Wear whatever the owner of them no longer lives" Roberto called out a smile evident in his voice, I shivered at the thought but sorted through the clothing deciding to try on loose fitting silky white pants and a red jersey halter top after my shower.

I walked into the bathroom through a connecting door and showered as slowly as possible, looking at the bruises forming on my arms, a result of my attempt at solitude last night. I put on the selected clothes noticing that they were a nice fit, the baggy clothes on her were slightly fitted on me, and looked at my self _Ok so she had taste who ever she was and she was about my size _I smiled slightly to my self. I slipped on my shoes from last night and walked out into the room slowly walking over to a waiting Roberto and Enrique.

"Shall we" I asked making a crazy face at them.

"Do you guys ever smile?" I questioned trying to get them to speak. Ignoring their grunts and silence I waltzed into the room to find Verone standing and looking out the window.

"Good morning, what a wonderful day" I said sarcastically, Verone looked at me and smirked.

"Next time you better be faster! My travel agent no longer exists, I hate cops!" he snapped.

"You a cop?" he asked snappily.

"What you haven't done a background check, cause if you did you'd know I wanna be as far away from the pigs as possible" I replied smartly.

He grabbed my wrist and squeezed it tightly "You're bold, I did a check on you and you're friends" he began

"Seems that you all have one thing in common, racing" I snorted trying to wrench my arm from his vice grip

"I don't race, I handle the money and keep the scanner open to let all know when the cops are on us" I replied glaring at him.

"You're my new travel agent, Alan is being disposed of as we speak" he released my arm and I smirked.

"Where you travelling to, it seems as though that's what the cops are waiting for" I said studying my fingernails.

"What!" he bellowed. I knew he'd want to know but me being the stubborn person I am and wanting to annoy him I walked out of the room and towards the pool. A slamming door told me he had followed.

I sat down on a pool chair and relaxed until his shadow was cast over me. "What are they waiting for?" he snapped.

I shrugged "You and you're money to be together" I said nonchalantly.

"When?" smiling I looked up at him and straight in the eyes.

"I don't give info that easily, I want something before I tell you anymore." I negotiated.

"I don't negotiate" he replied.

"Well then you get caught by the pigs, your choice" I said standing up to leave his hand grasped my elbow and pulled me up against him

"Give me the information" his voice firm and demanding _what __is it__ with the vice grips on my limbs! _My mind screamed

I gave in to his demands "You can't make the drop. Brian, Rome and I were sent in as drivers to put you and you're money in one place for the FBI…" a strong firm grip on the back of my neck cut me off.

"WHAT" he barked.

"I told them I wanted out, I was a rider." I gasped as the hold on my neck released.

"You betray me and you'll suffer a fate worse than the rat you saw" he whispered menacingly. I nodded, for a person who had been threatened I was feeling happy.

I walked inside and upstairs to find a bathing suit. _I would have thought being that close to such a dangerous person would scare me but I felt safe and comfortable so close _My mind echoed the same sentence as I searched through my underwear for my bathing suit.

**BRIAN'S POV**

"We gotta meet Markham" I yelled out to Rome who was sitting with Tej playing 360

"Right" he rolled his eyes as he stood and walked over to the Evo. We walked into the abandoned shop to meet Markham

"What have you got?" he asked.

"Verone Forced a local detective into giving us a 15 minuet window last night at the club" I began.

"We knew that." Markham snapped, Rome growled at him.

"He also took Ana as a form of insurance" I finished sitting down and rubbing my hair.

"A hostage was not part of this operation, we have to get her back" Bilkins said, Markham stood abruptly from his chair

"No she is off the job and no longer our problem, an expendable resource" he stated firmly before a fist connected with his jaw.

"You son of a bitch" Rome yelled moving in for another hit; I jumped out of my chair to hold him back as Dunn and Bilkins held back Markham.

"Continue with the job, or you can join her" he spat before jerking out of their grip and walking out.

We walked out of the shop area and over to the car, "We ain't continuing if that's his attitude bruh" Rome said chewing on gum.

"I know, we have to organize a different setup, we have to meet with Verone and we need new cars" I said slipping into the car and pulling out my cell. I dialed a familiar number and waited hoping for a response.

"Yo, we need cars man ours are lo jacked" I told the guy on the phone, "a'ight, 9pm, yeah we meet ya there" I hung up. "9pm we meet Jimmy at the garage he'll have two cars for us to drive to meet Verone." Rome nodded and I dialed another familiar number.


	4. Chapter 4

**NORMAL POV**

I looked through my bag and pulled out my black bikini like one piece that had a strip connecting the top and bottom, and then pulled out my black boardies; as I started to change my clutch bag from last night began ringing. _MY CELL!_ I dug through the clutch and picked it up answering it.

"Hello?" I said wondering who it was

"Ana, its Brian we need to talk to Verone" I snorted

"How are you Ana, are you ok Ana, Kiss my ass Ana" I laughed

"Give me a minuet I gotta change" I put the phone on the bed and quickly changed into my bathing suit and boardies before picking up the phone

"Okay I'm going to get him" I walked out of the room

"You like it there or something?" He asked and I laughed

"It ain't that bad, if I obey the rules" he chuckled and I walked over to Verone

"One sec Bri" I put my hand over the bottom of the phone and stood in front of Verone,

"You have a phone call" I smirked

"Who and how?" I smiled at him

"Brian and my cell" I handed him the phone

"Negotiate with him" I whispered in his ear before walking out to the pool to swim and leave him to business.

Sitting on the edge of the pool I slipped in and dunked myself under the cool water, a relief from the hot Miami sun for seconds. I began to swim laps and generally relax enjoying the water; I stopped and sat on the stairs of the pool resting my head on the tiles surrounding the pool, until a shadow blocked out my sun

"You're blocking my sun" I said in a sing song voice.

"You're friends want to make a deal, I told them to meet us here tonight after 9pm to discuss it" I laughed

"You're still in my sun" a moment later two hands were pulling me out of the pool and laying me on a banana chair

"Now you have all the sun you want" he replied walking back into the house. _Yeah but no cool water to even it out!_

That night I walked into my room and changed into a slinky blue dress and bare feet, I walked down the stairs and over to Verone "Verone" I smiled

"Its carter to you" he replied smoothly. _Ok so maybe there is a softer side to him, well at least when he's alone _I thought.

"Ok Carter, when are they getting here? It's after 9" I asked happily.

"Soon, they have to be checked" he replied looking down at me,

"Uh huh, I'm going to sit by the pool" I said walking out to the pool area just as I was about to sit I saw Brian and Rome walking towards me.

In true me fashion I ran over to Rome and jumped into his open arms hugging him "WOW it's been what a day or two and I missed ya" I laughed, he set me down and I hugged Brian tightly.

"Verone's at the table" he said pointing out the figure by the table I winced _Shit I shouldn't have done that._ I walked over to Carter and stood by him

"I'll deal with you later" he whispered before sitting down and pulling me into the seat next to him.

"So what's this deal you want?" Carter asked Staring Brian down.

"We don't want part of the Cop operation Ana told you about, we figure we still collect you're money and drop it off but at a different location" Brian stated business like.

"Wait what about the cops who are gunna wait for him, they'll know you betrayed them" I told them as I relaxed back into my chair,

"We figure a fake drop, fill bags with something else and someone drops them off at the location we give them like you're jet" Brian answered.

"So, you're going to drop my money at a location I give you and I take other bags to the airstrip and let the cops storm me?" Carter asked lighting a cigar

"Oh and by the way just know that Alan is dead" he added.

"They won't have anything on you to put you away, there's no money so they can't take you down" Brian smiled

"Plus they think that Ana is an expendable resource, and we ain't down with that" Rome added.

My jaw dropped, "Markham said that?" I asked angrily, Rome nodded my anger grew but Carters hand on mine dampened my growing rage.

"We let them think they have me at the airstrip, you drop off the money at Tarpin point" Carter stated with no room for argument

"We should tell the pigs that Carter has decided to change the plan and that the drop off is at the airstrip, we will take bags with us to it whilst you do the real drop at Tarpin Point" I offered. Carter nodded to my surprise and the details were hashed out,

"Enrique and Roberto will be waiting at the Boat at Tarpin Point for you to drop off, you drive back here and Ana and I will take bags to the airstrip and deal with the cops, when you have met with the cops Tonight to tell them the new information call Ana and we will go from there" Carter said standing and grabbing my hand as he went pulling me up with him.

We walked in the house and he shoved me up against the wall _this is getting old really fast_ his hands placed on the sides of my face, leaning in gently kissing my lips, pulling back he spoke

"You ever touch another man, you'll suffer severely" I rolled my eyes

"They are my friends though, not even a gentle hug?" I asked not wanting to give up what I have with my friends.

"Don't argue" he replied I wasn't giving up,

"Please Carter, I'll be yours only but I can't not hug my friends sometimes, they've been with me since day one of me running from the cops" I pleaded knowing that he probably wouldn't cave,

"Fine, but I find you with another man in any other way and I'll kill you, understand" I nodded and slid out from between him and the wall.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N thanks for reviewing guys!!! you all rock! here's the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!!! **

**VERONE'S POV**

I watched her walk away; somehow when we were alone she changed me. My angry, business-like ruler personality faded and a new me arrived, one that couldn't and didn't want to deprive her of her wants no matter what they were. Of course my hard demeanor didn't completely vanish I had to make rules and limitations and let her know that there were consequences for any actions I didn't allow.

When Monica was alive I had to keep and ever watchful eye on her, her flirtatiousness with other men and willingness to forget about her obligations was part of the reason I became the hardened man I am today, the rest of the reason being that in my line of work you have to be. When she slept with the scum from the club I lost it and as promised she lost her life.

"Enrique, Pack two large bags with clothing to make it look like we are packed for a trip" I ordered as he entered the room,

"Put them in the escalade and drive them to the cabin for the pick up in a few days, it will save us time if they drop it off and give them a reason to drive out there. Their cars are rigged with GPS" I added, he nodded and left the room. I walked up the stairs and into Ana's room to find her lying on the bed,

"We leave one in a few days, we are going on a 'trip' to the airstrip" I told her from the door.

**NORMAL POV**

"Come here" I said smiling widely. In the day or so I had been here I felt a connection with Carter and when he said I was to touch no other man I agreed with a few exceptions because I couldn't see myself with another person. Sure he's a millionaire who's on the wrong side of the cops and he has no qualms about killing someone, but I'm not on good terms with the cops especially seeing as they see me as 'Expendable'. He sat down next to me as I sat in the middle of the bed I had since changed out of my dress and into another silky shirt from the closet and boxers from my bag.

"So a trip huh" I said smirking

"A trip, to an airstrip with bags full of clothes" he replied pulling off his shoes and moving behind me so I was between his legs.

"Fun" I said turning round to face him resting on my knees and heels, I lent forward and place a kiss on his lips lightly.

"Why are you wearing one of my shirts?" Carter asked noticing my attire, I laughed

"It was in the closet so I pulled it out and put it on, I wore a different one last night but I didn't like the color" he raised an eyebrow

"fine" I kissed him once more before turning round again to leave the bed, only to find hands on my hips were preventing me. I sat with my back against him as he rested on the headboard.

"You know that you're completely different when we are alone" I smiled again,

"It's you, you tell anyone and I'll have to punish you" he chuckled evilly.

"I prefer you as a mixture of the two, hardened and evil but a heart as well." I said truthfully. I looked at the clock and it read 11:35pm

"I'm going to bed" I yawned and laid my head back on his chest closing my eyes.

When I woke an arm was across my waist and I was under covers, turning over slowly I came face to face with Carter; I stared at his sleeping form before climbing out gently so as not to wake him. I walked over to the closet and picked out some black linen pants and a silky white cami. _Silk is a massive part of this wardrobe! _I thought as I chose my clothes. I turned the shower on to as hot as I could stand and shed my clothes; letting the hot water fall over my body as I thought about my situation _Last night made me want to stay even more, he's so different when he's not in front of others. I am his, not allowed to touch another man, like I'd want to if it meant what he threatened…Brian and Rome are ok in regards to the no other man rule. I wonder if the plan will work, to think we came in to take Carter down and here we are a few days from the drop betraying the cops and turning the plan around. _I kept thinking about how the plan would go down when I decided to climb out of the shower. Drying myself off and changing into the clothes I chose I walked out into the bed room drying my hair with a towel.

"You didn't wake me up" a deep voice said from behind me. I spun around to see Carter leaning up against the door frame shirtless

"Was I supposed to? Woops" I said smirking. He closed the distance between us and slid his arms around my waist

"Yes" his reply short yet final

"Next time you'll know to" he finished letting me go and moving out of the room.

**BRIAN'S POV**

12pm and we were once again meeting with Markham, it seems he wants to meet every day as that's all we have spent our time doing is going from Verone to him apart from picking up the new cars. We walked in and took up the usual seats

"So where's the drop going to take place" Bilkins asked before Markham could say anything.

"There's been a change of plan, Verone's taking his money straight to the airstrip and leaving from there. Said it saves the middle man" I answered hoping they would by it.

"So what are you needed for?" Markham snapped.

"WE are getting the money and dropping it off to his goons, who will I guess meet up with Verone at some point and move to the airstrip, oh and your mate Alan… he's dead" Rome said explaining what was going to happen.

"Fine, we take out Verone at the Airstrip, when's the drop?" Markham replied angrily.

"Day after tomorrow" I said standing

"Our records as well as Ana's go clean after we drop the money to the goons" Rome said firmly,

"Agreed" Bilkins replied for Markham who had stormed out of the room moments after we gave the time of the drop. We walked out to the Spyder and sat in it

"We gotta contact Ana, and why we still in these cars?" Rome said smiling widely.

"When we do the drop we swap but for now when we meet up with the cops it's their cars." I replied.

I dialed Ana's number and waited for her to pick up. "Hello Ana" she laughed

"Hey Bri" she replied happily

"We told em that we drop the money to the goons, then Verone and you were going to be taking it to the airstrip, they are going to storm the airstrip" I told her and in true Ana fashion she snorted

"Stupid pigs, What about you guys and you're records?" I smiled at her concern she didn't much care about others unless they meant a lot to her

"Those and yours are cleaned as soon as we call in that we have delivered the money to the goons" I answered grinning

"Good, and just so you know I'm staying with Carter after this is all done" she said her voice wavering slightly

"Because you want to?" I inquired

"Yes because I want to" she replied firmly and more sure.

"Right; what time are we meeting up with the goons and where?" I questioned knowing that we needed to know now or we would never make the plan work.

"Hold on I gotta get Carter" I heard footsteps and whispering.

I waited a few minuets before Verone's voice came through the speaker

"Meet them at 10 am day after tomorrow at Tarpin point with the money they will take over from there you drive to this compound and wait for us" I remained silent for a few seconds

"Okay 10 am it is where we get the money from?" I asked

"There is a Black and blue cabin 4 streets north you're garage it's number 5, money is in the back wall of the main area" the dial tone appeared minuets later signaling that we were no longer connected.

"Ana's staying with Verone after all this goes down" I told Rome

"She wanna?" he questioned suspiciously

"Yeah" I sighed _I hope she knows what she's doing._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N thanks to those who reviewed!!! keep reading and reviewing please guys!! luv ya! **

**NORMAL POV**

I watched Carter as he spoke to brain then hung up signaling that he has the last word and that what he said goes.

"So day after tomorrow we are going to be surrounded by PIGS, how do you feel?" I asked in a talk show host manner.

"I get betrayed and you're friends pay" he stated confidently.

"I know, but you won't they wont put me in that position" I replied with equal confidence. He kissed me on the forehead, something I didn't expect, and walked off to deal with work.

There wasn't much to do so I walked up to my room and put some shoes on grabbed my clutch with purse and cell in it before walking back downstairs

"I'm going shopping" I hollered from across the room

"Enrique go with her" I heard Carter order and sighed

"I'm taking the Ferrari!" I yelled out to show I knew he had told Enrique to go with me.

"Enrique's Driving you" he replied

"Damn it stubborn ass" I muttered

"I heard that, I'll deal with you when you return" I laughed

"Your always 'dealing with me'" I walked out the door and over to the Ferrari climbing in the passenger side.

I spent the better part of the day shopping round dragging Enrique with me as punishment for agreeing to go with me, and so he'd bitch to carter about it and make carter suffer like I have been for the last few hours. Smiling I pulled Enrique into a shoe store where I spotted a pair of knee high stiletto boots, a cross between cowboy boots and normal stiletto boots just not really high. I grabbed a pair and found my size before trying them on, _Carter would have a fit if I decked out in these and some of the other clothes I bought today!_ I bought them.

"Ok I'll end you're suffering and decide to stop shopping, let's go" I said to a frowning Enrique, his frown turned to a small smile and we walked out to the Ferrari.

We arrived home and I took the bags upstairs and unpacked them placing them in the closet with everything else. I ran downstairs and into the room with a pool table and bar,

"Hey Enrique, wanna play pool?" I hollered as he and Roberto walked across the paved area outside, he nodded and they both walked inside to play. We had been playing a while and I had 2 balls left and Enrique had the black to sink, I lined the ball up and took a shot sinking it in the centre pocket, as I lined up the next ball Carter entered the room,

"So this is where you disappeared to" he said standing with his arms crossed. I nodded and poked my tongue out before sinking the next ball the white following it into the pocket.

"Shit" I muttered as Enrique sunk the black easily

"Payback for you having to shop?" I asked frowning he smirked and I couldn't resist

"Don't blame me blame him" I pointed at Carter.

Carter shook his head and both Enrique and Roberto left the room. "I told you I'd deal with you later. And here I am" he said with no emotion, I stepped back towards the wall away from him slightly apprehensive. He moved forwards and soon I was up against the wall like the other times before.

"What you're mad because I called you a stubborn ass?" he grabbed my upper arms and leaned in to my ear

"I won't hurt you if you behave, don't make me hurt you, I won't hesitate" he growled. I nodded and pushed him backwards

"I didn't need the guard while I was shopping" I said in return suddenly realizing that I hadn't done anything wrong to deserve a guard

"Oh it wasn't to piss you off, I have my reasons and you do what I say when I say and how I say remember" he barked I rolled my eyes and walked away and up to my room ignoring his demands for me to stop.

I reached my room and flopped down on my bed, the days here were becoming boring and until the drop everyone was going to be on edge, the cops breathing down Bri and Rome's neck wasn't helping the mood of Carter. I checked the clock and as I suspected it was around 9pm we had been playing pool for a few hours and I was getting hungry, I saw Emilia the cook walk past and called out.

"Emilia!" she stopped and walked in

"Yes Miss Ana" I smiled at how she addressed me

"Any chance of a snack I missed dinner" I asked clasping my hands together, she nodded and I thanked her. Half an hour later I was eating a plate of veggie's and fruits as I sat at the desk in my room, I finished and changed into the silk shirt and boxers before climbing into bed for an earlier night.

I was still awake thinking when the door to my room opened and Carter walked in his P.J. pants

"This isn't you're room" I snapped he shrugged

"My house" and slid into the bed behind me _**the softer side emerges once again.**__ You're supposed to be pissed at him for being a prick! __**But, I can't because I'm just like him and I agreed to his rules**__ so! He doesn't have to be a prick! __**It's the way he is he's always under surveillance from the cops, I mean look at Alan! **__True, he can't trust anyone on his team, not even you. _My mind bickered over the situation until I finally spoke out loud

"Night" I snuggled into his arms that had wound themselves round me and closed my eyes.

**BRIAN'S POV**

We pulled up outside the black and blue cabin, number 5, and I pulled two sledge hammers from the trunk. I opened the door and we looked around I walked over to the back wall and tapped hearing a hollow noise and then tapping another place a solid knock.

"Let's do this" we hammered relentlessly into the walls and pulled the plaster away revealing stacks of money. Rome grabbed the two large cases from the car and we loaded the money before loading it into the newly acquired Yenko's trunk. We grabbed the two cases of clothes that had been deposited and closed the door to the cabin and piled into the car and returned to the garage, we transferred the Clothes to the Evo and left the money in the Yenko before turning in for the night; tomorrow we did the drop.

**DAY OF THE DROP**

I woke at 9 am showered and chucked on some pants and a shirt; I walked out to find Rome eating…again. We left to meet the goons at Tarpin point and complete our part in the plan; I jumped in the Evo Rome into the Yenko and sped off to the designated place arriving at 10 to 10. A black escalade was waiting with the two goons leaning against it, we pulled the two large cases of Clothing and handed them over to the They moved back towards the car

"See you at the compound" I said as I began to walk away

"Ana's life depends on it" I turned around at those words

"What do you mean?" he laughed,

"If you run and Carter is taken out, I kill Ana and then both of you when I find you" I balled my fists

"You better not kill her, you won't have a reason to either" I climbed into the car pissed off.

"Yo Puto's, I'ma hunt you down if I find out she's dead!" Rome yelled as he jumped in the car.

**NORMAL POV**

I woke at 8am in Carters arms

as usual, turning over I flicked his nose and kissed it to wake him up as I had the morning before. He stirred but didn't fully wake

"Wake up" I said kissing his lips, his return kissed proved he was awake so I pulled back and climbed out of bed to shower and change. I showered and just as I wrapped a towel around me he walked into the bathroom to shower; I walked out and into the closet to pick up a pair of fitted straight leg jeans and a white fitted t-shit, I slipped my clothing for the day on and pulled out my new boots slipping them on also I walked back into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and hair as Carter wrapped a towel around himself leaving to do what I had just done.

He returned moments later in loose white pants and a black silk shirt the top buttons undone as if he were heading to the beach. I watched him look me up and down my once 5 ft 5 frame now standing at least 5ft 8 not quite as tall as his 6ft 1, he walked up behind me and growled in my ear

"Are you trying to attract another man?" I snorted

"I got one I don't need anyone else" he must have been satisfied because he grabbed my hand and pulled me with him downstairs to breakfast.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N here's number 7!!! thanks for reviewing... PLEASE REVIEW i would like more before i put up the next chapter :D sorry its a bit short!**

We hopped in the Ferrari and drove off to the airstrip, the ride silent and tense. The playful banter that had occurred at breakfast and before had dissipated and was replaced with apprehension. I didn't like going near cops and neither did Carter, his stern angry expression told the whole story. We pulled up behind a black escalade that Enrique and Roberto were in; I climbed out of the car and leaned against it as Carter joined me. Enrique and Roberto pulled out two large cases and sat the beside us, Carter leaned in and kissed my neck whispering in my ear as he passed it

"How long" I bit his ear lobe gently

"Soon" I replied kissing his neck. His hands entangled themselves in my hair as we stood there kissing, moments later a bunch of FBI agents surrounded us. Pulling apart I put my hands on Carter's chest and he wrapped his arms around me

"Looks like the vacation's cancelled" I muttered loudly, Carter chuckled.

"Hand's up" Markham yelled I rolled my eyes and removed my self from Carters hold,

"Oh puh-lease, can't anyone go on vacation without you ass holes invading" I spat as Dunn padded us down for weapons.

"Ana come on" Dunn said grabbing for my arm, I jerked away

"Hell no, I'm an expendable resource, ain't that right Markham?" I snarled causing Dunn to jump back.

"Search the bags" Markham ignored me and ordered his men around. They opened the bags and an agent walked around holding some one of my dresses.

"Sir there is no money, only clothing and toiletries" Markham snapped and pointed his gun at us.

"I didn't know you were into female clothing, is there something you need to tell you're team mate?" I quipped

"We have nothing to go on Markham!" Bilkins yelled as he walked up. I smirked and carter spoke for the first time

"Well now you have searched our clothes and our vehicle leave my airstrip" Markham growled in response and ordered the agents to leave.

"We will get you, and Ana consider yourself on the most wanted list" I shrugged

"Hun I was already there look under b for bitch" laughing Carter and I climbed into the Ferrari to head back to meet Brian and Rome.

We arrived back and I stepped onto the pavement waiting for Carter

"You were brilliant" he whispered in my ear as he came up behind me

"As were you" I smiled and we walked in to greet Brian and Rome who were in the pool room in the middle of a game

"Hello boys" I imitated Lara croft. They both ran up and gave me a hug

"money" I asked knowing Carter wanted to know where it was.

"Right here baby girl" Rome pointed to 2 large cases in the corner

"Check them" carter ordered glaring at Rome, I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist

"It will all be there" I assured him

"Give each One hundred thousand for their work" he ordered as Roberto sorted through the money.

Rome and Brian stood each holding one hundred grand, both grinning like kids in a candy store.

"You guys should split and find a safe haven until the heat dies down" I suggested, nodding they both walked over and I hugged them both once more before the departed from my life.

"Bye guys" I yelled as they disappeared into the garden area.

"We should take the boat out" Carter said pulling me against him. I nodded and we headed out to the escalade which contained the clothing cases.

We boarded the boat and as we were about to pull out a shot rang through the air, I watched a Roberto fell to the floor of the boat clutching his chest, Carter grabbed me and pulled me to the stairs leading to the cabin below

"Stay down there" he ordered. He grabbed a shot gun and stood up and fired at the figure in the bush line. I crept up the stairs to see Markham standing on the doc a gun pointed at carter and carter pointing one back

"NO!" I yelled as Markham fired at Carter, I jumped in front of Carter taking the shot in the shoulder; I rolled on the ground in pain as Carter fired his shot gun once more. The sound of tires squealing told me there was someone else with Markham when he arrived and that they had got away.

"I told you to stay down stairs!" he barked "Ill deal with that later" I gasped slightly as I laughed

"Call Rome and Bri you'll need help" I sputtered putting pressure on my shoulder, he reached for my cell and rang them, I watched him check Roberto and ball his fists, he was dead. The roar of an engine signaled the arrival of Rome and Brian.


	8. Chapter 8

**VERONE'S POV**

I watched as Brian checked Markham's body for a pulse, as stood and shook his head to show that Markham was indeed dead, I turned to Ana and picked her up. I walked off the boat and down to the escalade placing her in the back seat

"Take her to the hospital, when she is taken care of me call her cell" I ordered as I watched her shift in the back seat _Stubborn ass woman!_ Brian nodded and Rome and he jumped in the escalade. I watched the car disappear into the distance before turning to deal with the body of Roberto; I called Enrique and told him we had business to deal with.

"Enrique, these cops decided to pull shit with me and shot Ana, I will get revenge" he nodded and we sat down at the table in the cabin of the boat.

"We notify them of the death of the asshole on the dock and go from there" I snapped. _Fucking cops will pay for their stupidity._

"Should we involve the punks" he asked suspiciously, I nodded

"They will want revenge also for Ana, when they return we will discuss the plan" I replied _they will pay! If I have to kill every one of them._

**BRIAN'S POV**

I carried Ana into the hospital "Yo we need help!" Rome hollered a nurse came running up

"What happened?" she asked looking at the bleeding Ana in my arms

"She was shot, Help her" Rome ordered as another nurse ran up with a gurney

"We'll take it from here wait in the waiting room" the nurse ordered.

We sat in the waiting room, Ana had been in there for an hour or so and we were getting anxious. Suddenly the doors opened and the nurse walked through

"We checked over the wound the bullet grazed her right shoulder we stitched it up and she's fine" she told us with enthusiasm. I nodded

"Can we see her?" she nodded and we were escorted to Ana's room.

"Hey baby girl, how ya feelin'?" Rome asked sitting down in a chair.

"Yeah I been better but I'm good I'm a fast healer, is carter ok?" she asked, I smiled she had done a 180, from caring only about herself to caring about herself and Verone.

"He's fine, I have to call him in a minuet, and he was pissed beyond belief" I told her pulling my cell out of my pocket.

"I'ma go do that now. And ill come back tomorrow morning ok, Rome you wanna stay here?" he nodded "Yup"

I walked outside and dialed Ana's cell "Hello" the angry voice said

"It's Brian, she's fine the bullet grazed her right shoulder she'll have a nice scar. Funny thing is she was asking bout you" I told him trying to calm him down.

"We have to destroy the cops who tried to take us out, when she is released drive out to the boat and we will discuss it" he ordered.

"Wanna speak to Ana?" I asked curiously

"I will speak and deal with her when she arrives" He replied shortly

"Right'o I'm out" I hung up and walked back to the escalade to drive back and grab clothes for Ana and Rome wondering how Ana would handle me telling her she was gunna be dealt with later.

**NEXT MORNING**

I entered the room to find Ana laughing and Rome eating hospital food from her tray.

"I swear he has a bottomless pit for a stomach" she chuckled

"Hey, I spent 3 years in jail you know the food in there" he defended him self poorly.

"I called Verone" I said causing them to look up

"AND" she said impatiently

"He wants revenge and he will deal with you later" I replied sitting in a chair next to Rome.

"I figured as much" she laughed

"He said that on the boat after he yelled at me for jumping in front of him" she continued to laugh.

"You think him dealing with you is funny" I asked confused at her reaction;

"Yeah, I mean if it's like he has every other time, although this is more drastic than the other times, then I'll be good although I hate to think what his mood is like now. That and I'm on pain killers" She rambled and Rome just cracked up

"Yo, the nurse is here and she giving you a weird look" he pointed to the nurse at the door whose jaw was dropped.

"Did you sustain this wound as a result of you defending the man you were talking about who is going to "DEAL" with you, I should call the police" she demanded to know

"NO! I didn't get It like that it was an accident and it's none of you're business so if I can go, release me" Ana snapped at the nosy nurse. The nurse glared at her before handing the discharge papers to me to sign

"Hand them in and she can go. Give her these for the pain, she should be fine as the wound was minor" the nurse snapped. I handed the bag of clothes to Ana as she climbed out of bed, she went to change and Rome changed his shirt.

We walked out of the hospital 15 minuets later Ana had caused a fuss about the policy of the wheel chair refusing to use it and walking past the nurse and out the front of the hospital. She spotted the escalade and pouted

"Aw no hot car to drive in?" I laughed and shook my head

"Nope Verone put you in the back of this so we drove it" she smiled at the mention of Verone.

"You're hooked on him aren't you?" I asked as we walked, she nodded

"A day with him and I was hooked, and now even more so because I've been with him about a week, you don't see him like I do" I snorted

"Good, that would be a crime in itself if I did"

**NORMAL POV**

As soon as the car stopped I was out of it as quickly as I could, walking towards the boat at a medium pace so as not to hurt my shoulder.

"Oi, you guys plotting without me?" I yelled noticing that the bodies of Roberto and Markham were no where to be found and that Carter and Enrique were sitting talking. I smiled as Carter shot out of his chair and reached for his shot gun

"You wouldn't shoot me would you?" I pouted as he approached me

"No but if you pull a stunt like the that again I will" he replied kissing the top of my head.

Brian and Rome arrived and sat at the table "Is that his 'dealing with it'" I heard him ask Enrique and looked to see Enrique nod.

"I think you're boy is ragging on your way of dealing with my indiscretion." He nodded and slapped Enrique up side the head

"Now onto business, I want the cops to pay" he stated as he sat down. I walked over and slapped Enrique too and smiled sweetly at him before sitting next to carter

"Markham is dead, thank god, and now I want to know who else was in the car that got away" I said firmly

"I want them to suffer" Carter smirked at me, rolling me eyes I looked to Brian, You know any one who can hook us with info from the cops?" he shook his head

"Nah they ain't worth trusting" I clenched my jaw "Shit"

A hand rested on my lower back and I relaxed slightly, "We have another way, Detective Whitworth still owes me a favor, he can find out" Carter told us as his hand continued to rest on my back as he spoke

"I will contact him and tell him to meet us at the Silver star at midnight tonight" everyone agreed and Brian and Rome stood up, Brian handed me my pain killers and left.

"Can we go back to the house now?" I asked resting my head on his shoulder.

"Enrique ready the car" he ordered I stood to leave when his hand grabbed my left wrist and he stood up in front of me

"Don't ever disobey me like that again!" he barked squeezing my wrist tightly, I winced at the tightness and nodded to show I understand, he lent forward and gently kissed my lips before releasing my wrist and securing my hand in his. I could tell the talk of cops had riled him up and that it had made him even more pissed about my actions I knew I had to some how redeem myself if possible and an apology was a start.

We climbed in the escalade "I'm sorry" I mumbled as we sat there in silence _He may not want me to but I'd do it again in a heart beat if I had to. _The drive was filled with silence and the car once filled with four was now reduced to three people, filled with anger and hurt. The silence ended when Enrique cut off the engine and stepped outside, I opened the door with my left arm and climbed out walking into the house with out so much as a boo to Carter. Stomping up the stairs I moved into my room shedding the jeans, singlet and underwear I was wearing careful not to hurt my shoulder, and turned the shower onto as hot as I could stand; I felt the tension leaving my muscles as the water massaged my body, I washed my body and hair and stepped out of the shower half and hour later. I dried off as best I could and wrapped a towel around me; walking out into my room and over to my closet, I yanked out loose pants and a baggy top, along with underwear and dressed.

I grabbed a magazine I had in my bag and walked outside to a deck chair on the balcony of the second story and sat down engrossing myself in the most out of character thing I had with me. _Fashion this fashion that, make up this makeup that, do this do that. Why don't we let magazines rule our lives they know about all the superficial stuff. _I was rambling in my head, something I did when I was angry. _Of course that would lead to…a shit life. They tell you how to dress and walk and talk but not how to deal with deaths and injuries and a man who can't decide what his feelings are. God it's like he's got PMS._ My thoughts jumped from random things to Carter in the space of a few minuets.

"God he is a stubborn ass." I said out loud to myself

"So you've said" I almost jumped out of my skin when a voice replied from the door way

"Shit, you trying to scare me to death" I snapped turning to face the once person my thoughts focused on.

"No, that's no where near as much fun" he chuckled

"Ok explain something to me, moments ago you were in a foul mood and snippy and now you're chuckling, what gives?" I asked annoyed.


	9. Chapter 9

"I calmed down, you should know what I'm like" I snorted

"Yeah the sad part is I do and I understand why I just have to vent my frustrations, fucking cops get me riled up" he smiled and pulled me out of my chair by my left hand

"Whitworth discovered who it was" I smiled

"When does payback start?" he returned the smile evilly

"Tomorrow, tonight we have to plan. Call the punks"

"Yo Brian" I hollered into the phone

"Sup Ana" I chuckled

"Meet us at the Silver star tonight at midnight we got plans to make" I told him happily,

"see you there" I hung up and walked into the closet choosing a slinky red halter dress and changing, I removed the patch on my shoulder gazing down at the stitched skin.

"Oh you're going to be a beauty" I said as I returned to getting ready, the door to my bedroom opened and carter walked in dressed in a dark grey suit like all of his others a dark red shirt underneath.

"Put this on my shoulder will you?" I questioned as he looked at the wound, he took the patch and placed it over the wound.

**SILVER STAR**

The Silver Star was pumping, people everywhere grinding and dancing to the up beat music that played, the bass echoing throughout the rooms. We walked out the back to the VIP section; Brian and Rome were waiting with Enrique at the bar engrossed in their own conversation, "Now we wait for Whitworth" I said bored. I relaxed into a lounge chair much like those from the Pearl and was joined by Carter moments later; I snuggled into his arms as we waited for the one person who could tell us what we wanted to know. Whitworth arrived moments later and he sat across from us.

"It was Carmen from the FBI who was with him, apparently Markham's death has reached the local police quite quickly and has spread to the FBI but no body has been recovered" I laughed and looked at Carter

"I want him out of here now if he has no more information" I pointed to Whitworth, he nodded and Enrique took Whitworth out of the room

"Ok so what did happen to that body?" I asked interested

"It's in cold storage" he replied casually.

"OH IDEA" I said as one popped into my head, everyone looked at me expectantly

"If we have his body we send a message to the cops in the form of Markham's body, but only after we have captured Carmen" I said happily.

"That would send a bold message and freak the cops out if we have their man and then we send Markham's body to them" Brian said smirking, he had been different since our last encounter. He was confused at my actions involving Carter before and now I think he understands after seeing us interact.

"Done" Carter said sipping on his drink

"Ana knows where Carmen lives it's a matter of grabbing him and taking him." Brian explained, I felt uneasy when Brian mentioned me knowing Carmen, I knew him alright _backstabbing __ass hole. _

"She will give you the address and Enrique will accompany you to retrieve them, I want them alive" Carter stood me following him

"Tomorrow we grab him, if you wait they will put him under guard" Brian nodded and we left back to the compound.

**BRIAN'S POV**

We left the Silver Star and headed back to the garage, as we drove my phone beeped to signal a text message, **Carmen** **34 Starr rd, luck. ** It was from Ana giving me the address of Carmen.

"Yo we set to go tomorrow except for Enrique" I told Rome he nodded and we pulled into the garage

"Tomorrow we give payback" we bumped knuckles and split to our rooms.

**GETTING ****CARMEN**

"Carmen may be hard to snatch up, he was very cautious when Ana knew him so we got's to look out for weapons." I informed them, and Rome just laughed

"More fun homey" I pulled out my cell and looked over the text message

"34 Starr Rd" Enrique sped down the street and pulled up outside

"Enrique you cover the back we got the front a'ight" Rome hollered heading to the front door I joined him and Enrique headed round back.

"FBI OPEN UP" I yelled and footsteps could be heard running to the door, it was yanked open and we were pulled inside _Ok so he's a dumbass who knows how to use weapons_

"So, you safe" I asked trying to pull off a cop routine.

"I am for now but you should leave Verone and his goon could turn up any minuet I kind of helped a mate try to off him and his bitch" I raised an eyebrow and looked behind Carmen

"What if I'm already here" Enrique asked menacingly. Carmen turned around and pulled out a gun pointing it at him, Romejumped on his back and grabbed his arms allowing Enrique to snatch the gun and point it back at him

"Walk to the car without a fuss and maybe you wont get a bullet in your knee caps, please don't make him shoot you" I said faking the niceties, Carmen moved grudgingly to the car where Rome chucked him in the boot after padding him down for anything he could use to alert the FBI or anything to try and escape with.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Thank you for the reviews! i appreciate it and like to know what people are thinking of the story. even if its one word or two. here is chapter 10, i have finished writing the whole story so if i get a few more reviews i will update faster for you all! Thank again, PLEASE REVIEW:D **

**NORMAL POV**

I had sent Brian a message with the address to Carmen's house and climbed into my bed as soon as I had changed. I lay back thinking about how it would go down before falling asleep,

_DREAM_

_I walked up to Carmen and hugged him __…__ "I'm so sorry Ana" I looked at him confuse__d__ "About what?" I asked getting scared, I had cared about him and helped him with his shit for years and now he's acting weird__ and saying sorry__. "About this" he replied__ stepping back and pulling a gun "What the hell Carmen!" I yelled as Agents stormed in from every side "I helped you through all your shit and you take me down of shit that ain't even mine" I spat as my hands were cuffed, I was dragged away as I watched him and his mates pack up the rims and stolen gear of Vic __Martonie's__ "ASSHOLE!" I let out a string of cuss words as they threw me in the back of the cop car._

_DREAM END_

I sat up in bednot noticing the arm around me or the fact that the person next to me didn't look to happy. Carmen was part of the operation to get Vic his gear; he acquired it all, I just watched over it all and he came in and took me down for what HE did. Suddenly noticing the arm resting across my thighs I looked over to see an annoyed Carter.

"Sorry" I mumbled laying back down and getting comfortable

"What was that about" he asked slightly annoyed, I looked at him

"When Carmen gets bought here I want to see him" his grip tightened around my waist and I sighed

"Not like that, I wanna give him what he deserves" he grinned evilly and I kissed his lips before closing my eyes once more.

I woke up to find Carter gone and the clock reading 11 am, I slowly climbed out of bed and showered before changing into a loose Dark blue V neck top, some black cargo pants and Black boots, I trudged down stairs and into the room where Carter did all his work

"Morning" I muttered as I walked over to him

"Morning" he replied as Enrique stormed through the door

"We have him the punks are guarding the boot" he said before spinning around and walking out. I followed closely beside Carter as we walked up to the Boot of the escalade

"RISE AND SHINE!" I yelled to the sleeping Carmen in the boot, laughing as he jumped slightly.

"Welcome to the house of hell, ill be you're punisher if you'll please follow me and my boss we will get you acquainted" I said like a hostess, I heard the boys snort as they pulled Carmen out of the car

"Take him down stairs" Carter said to Enrique who nodded and helped drag the 'Guest' away.

"You want Carmen you get him, but I'm there to watch" Carter ordered I rolled my eyes and nodded heading downstairs; we entered a room where Carmen was laying on the floor.

"Looks as though karma has caught up huh Carmen" I spat as I walked over to him,

"Not so tough with out you're FBI mates are you" I laughed as I kicked him in the ribs; he sputtered and spat as he writhed in pain.

"You did all the work and when the heat became too much you took ME down for YOUR work, I did 2 years for YOUR shit!" I yelled as I kicked him again

"I was Beaten by your agents and then again in prison because of you!" I screamed booting him in the face

"Pick him up" I snapped at Enrique, my frustrations and anger seeping through more with each kick or punch. Enrique held him up and I ran a hand down Carmen's face and lifted up his drooping chin

"Does this feel good to you, does this make what you did worth it, and do you feel any remorse?" I asked angrily he shook his head no and I clenched my jaw

"So be it, I laid into him with punches and kicks anything I could do I did.

"Drop him" I snapped as I held my bloody hands, Carmen's body dropped to the floor and I kicked it once more before turning to leave the small room.

"Payback is a bitch and it ain't even over for you yet" I hollered angrily as I walked out.

I entered my bathroom and let the cool water run over my throbbing hand's I looked at them two knuckles split, red and sore. I turned the tap off wincing as they throbbed harder from pressure _only the two knuckles, good. _ Like so many times before the door opened and Carter walked in only this time he was followed by Emilia

"She will fix your hands" he stated before walking out again. Emilia walked over and smiled "I heard what you did miss, good for you he deserves it he does" I nodded

"Thank you, I'm glad you understand, even though you don't know why I did it" she smiled at me and I smiled back

"Miss we heard you're yelling so I know why and I agree with you're actions" she replied placing antibiotic cream on my knuckles.

"You make him happy Miss, he 'as never been so happy. Not even Monica made him as happy as you do." She told me as she wrapped my hands.

"Monica?" she looked up shocked

"She was his first Travel agent much like Alan she was. Until she slept around, she had been warned about the consequences and she suffered them" I nodded silently _so he does make good with his __threats, I won't have a problem obeying him…but damn he's evil! I like it_ She finished and smiled "Keep him happy Miss, I hope he makes you happy too" her voice hopeful I smiled

"He does" I replied to her retreating back.

I changed into baggy black linen pants and a tank top I had bought, I left my feet bare and walked down stairs

"Carlos where is everyone?" I asked the gardener.

"Out by the pool Miss" he replied smiling

"Thank you" I walked out to see Brian, Rome, Enrique and Carter sitting at the table and talking. I walked up and stood behind Carter listening to them as the babbled on about shit, none of them noticing I was there,

"Oh this is interesting, hater and Rome getting along with Enrique and Carter, KODAK moment!" I smirked.

"When'd you get here?" Rome asked suddenly aware of my existence

"Ha about 30 seconds ago" he smiled as I sat down near Carter.

**VERONE'S POV**

"So, is he dead yet?" she asked curiously

"Nope just beaten mighty well. Although after you left he copped more and is probably wishing he was dead" Brian replied she laughed and raised an eyebrow

"Who beat him more?" Rome laughed

"We all had a go at him, you don't get all the fun" she snorted and stood up before walking off down the path.

"Tomorrow we send Markham and a note to the FBI; you can all stay inside this compound. They are not allowed in here without probable cause or a warrant" I told them before I stood waking after Ana. I caught up to her and grabbed her from behind

"How are you're hands" I whispered in her ear.

"Fine Emilia fixed me up and we had a nice chat" I turned her to face me "About?" I wanted to know what Emilia had said

"About what I did and Monica" she said standing there, I was waiting for her to explode about Monica but she didn't

"What about her?" I hated talking about the bitch.

"She told me what she did and what the consequences were" she replied, I looked into her eyes and smiled,

"And" she raised an eyebrow,

"AND she deserved what she got, I have no qualms about killing those who deserve it and don't heed warnings" I sighed with relief inside but kept my guarded exterior up.

"Indeed, it seems as though I have found my match in a woman" I replied, she smiled widely and I kissed her lips

"I don't want you going down to that FBI agent anymore" I ordered, she nodded. Turning her around I pushed her lightly towards where she was headed before.

I watched her walk off and up the stairs, _that woman makes me want to give her everything and take everything from those who have taken from her, betrayed or hurt her. _ I walked back out to the pool area and sat with the others my mind lingering on Ana.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N heres another chapter! hope you like it, let me know if you do or don't please so i can improve my writing. thanks **

**NORMAL POV**

I walked down to the room where Carmen was being held; I needed answers, well more than I had. I had taken the key to the room from Carters desk after I left him and snuck down to the room, I walked over and unlocked the door I walked in and shut the door and pulled out the knife from my pants,

"You try anything and I cause you more pain" I told him, he nodded and I crouched down in front of him

"Why?" I asked sighing.

"Why what" he replied wincing as he spoke.

"Why'd you make me take the wrap for you're shit, we were spose to be friends" I snapped and he shrugged

"I'm an FBI agent I couldn't be caught up in that shit any longer so I used my info about it to take down someone and you happened to be the person" I put the knife to his throat

"YOU SOLD ME OUT TO SAVE YOUR OWN ASS!" I yelled getting angrier. I pulled the knife back and put it back in my pants,

"You son of a bitch I hope you burn in hell" I yelled as the door swung open revealing Carter _Shit!_

"What the hell is going on!" he yelled. I stood up and kicked Carmen in the stomach

"Backstabbing Ass" before walking out of the room and past Carter. I stormed up the stairs and into my room slamming the door

"ARGHHHHHHH" I yelled trying to release my anger and frustration before Carter came up and started in on me. The door I had slammed moments before swung open forcefully

"I TOLD YOU I DID NOT WANT YOU DOWN THERE!" he yelled advancing on me I walked backwards

"I WANTED ANSWERS!" I yelled still backing away.

"You disobeyed me" he snapped my back hit the wall.

"I had to know why" I spat thoroughly pissed.

"How did you get in?" he demanded.

"It's called a key" I replied dangling the key from my hand before chucking it to him

"Oh you might want this back as well" I snapped chucking the knife down at his feet. He stood there angrily and I brushed past him and out of the room.

"Brian!" I yelled

"Yeah he asked approaching me cautiously,

"Oh don't be stupid, I'm not pissed at you. Take me out of here before I kill someone" I ordered

"Uh nope, we ain't leaving" he replied crossing his arms over his chest defiantly, I growled

"Fine ill go by myself" I grabbed the keys to the White escalade off the bench and ran out the door

"Ass hole, taking his side, men!" I grumbled as I jumped in the car to start it. All of a sudden a hand grabbed my arm in a vice grip and I was yanked from the car

"You're not going anywhere" Carter spat furiously as he pushed me up against the side of the car.

"Why not, I don't want to be here right now" I retorted.

"You disobeyed me and I am telling you your not to go anywhere" he replied pushing his weight against me as I tried to wriggle away.

"GOD! I only asked a question of the guy I didn't kill him or ruin the plan or anything I had to know the answers to my questions before we did kill him and send his body away!" I sighed suddenly feeling sad, my emotions were running rampant going from furious to sad and pissed.

"He could have killed you" he replied suddenly not severely angry but sounding pissed and upset all at once.

He pulled back and I looked at the ground, god could he make you feel guilty.

"I'm sorry but I had to know" I looked up at him and had the urge to hug him, slowly I inched forward and wrapped my arms around his waist,

"I didn't want to kill him not knowing why he betrayed me, I hate those who betray me just like you do" his arms secured themselves around me and I felt all my anger dissipate I knew he understood now that I had told him I was betrayed by Carmen.

"When do we send off Markham?" I asked changing the subject

"Tomorrow morning"

**NEXT MORNING**

I placed the note in an envelope and addressed it to the head of the FBI, I sat it on top of Markham's body and watched as Enrique zipped up the bag and put the lid on the casket, and it was loaded onto the back of the truck and driven off to the FBI HQ.

**FBI POV ****(head of FBI)**

Iwalked out to where the young agent was standing, face pale, I walked over to him and noticed they ha a note in their hand.

"What's going on?" I asked, he pointed behind him at a large casket surrounded by coroners and then handed me the note,

"You have a delivery sir" he said walking off. I opened the note and read it.

_Dear FBI,_

_How are we, miserable I hope? We sent you a little; well actually it's a big present. We do hope you enjoy it, oh and before you go and TRY to protect Agent Carmen, yeah we know about his little part in trying to kill us WE ARE STILL HERE ASSHOLES, we have him here with us for a sleepover, and if things don't go our way and you try anything he will sleep PERMANENTLY!_

_We will be in contact soon, enjoy the present _

_Ana Daniels_

I clenched my jaw and walked over to the so called present "I don't think you want to look sir" the coroner said trying to push me back,

"Move, NOW!" I ordered and pushed past. _Oh my god, Markham!_ I about vomited on the spot, he had been frozen and left to defrost on the way here by the looks of it, the damage to his chest looked to be from a shot gun.

"I want agent Carmen's house checked, find him and bring him here" I ordered.

"Sir we checked in last night he was fine" a young agent said,

"I don't care this note says otherwise, FIND HIM NOW!" I ordered more forcefully.

"Sir do you know who's behind this?" I shoved the note into his chest and watched his face go from confused to shocked

"I am guessing Verone, she and others are working together" I said as I took the note and walked back to my office.


	12. Chapter 12

**NORMAL POV**

The note I had written was bound to hit the spot and send them searching for Carmen, so I decided I should talk to Carter about everyone moving to another place.

"Carter" I whispered as I walked up behind him and hugged him from behind

"Yes, what do you want" he asked knowing when I whispered like that I had an idea or I wanted his approval of something,

"I was thinking every one of us, the punks included, should move to a different location seeing as the cops know where we are right now, we should keep them on their toes" he turned around smirking

"Pack a bag for us, I will deal with the punks" I grinned and ran up the stairs to my room, I packed everything we would need and lugged it down stairs and across to the door.

I walked into the office where Carter, Enrique, Bri and Rome were discussing locations for us to go to,

"So got any where hot and sunny with a beach we can go to" I asked with a big smile, Rome laughed and Brian tilted his head to the side, what I didn't expect was for carter to smile and the answer to be to my liking,

"We have a beach front mansion not far from here, that will be our new place until we send Carmen to them " I bit my lip and resisted the urge to hug him.

**BEACH FRONT MANSION**

I jumped out of the Ferrari Carter and I took and raced up the steps and into the house, I walked briskly through the house to the garden and down the back to the beach area, I stood on the hot white sand and watched the blue waves roll in and crash on the beach, my relationship with carter reminds me of the waves, _I have great time and the relationship is on a high then it crashes to the ground with an argument only to be bought back up to a high by something else. Yes very much like waves._

I stood lost in my thoughts until the sound of a helicopter bought me back to reality, I looked up and saw the letters FBI written on the side

"Shit how'd they find us" I muttered as I began to run back up to the house, Almost there, I hope they didn't recognize me

"ANA DANIELS STOP!" a voice echoed from the sky

"Shit I picked up the pace suddenly coming to a stop as a severe pain shot through my calf

"AHHH" I screamed in agony, I had been shot in the calf with a small stake gun and collapsed onto the sand the small stake sticking out of my leg

"CARTER, BRI ANYONE!!!" I screamed holding my calf, I watched as the helicopter slowly lowered close to the sand and two people climbed out both armed with guns.

"GUYS!!!!" I screamed once more as I lay on the sand in pain slowly becoming drowsy.

Shots began firing all around me; I watched drowsily as more men jumped out of the chopper "Oh god" I groaned as I slipped into the black.

"Put her down there" a female voice said

"Right" another voice I recognized replied and I felt myself being laid on a large soft surface,

"What…" I mumbled as pain shot through my leg,

"You be fine, Emilia is a nurse she will help you" I recognized the voice and slowly opened my eyes,

"Carter?" I saw the nodding motion of his head and tried to smile

"Rest, the FBI agents are dead" he replied a nasty tone coming into his voice as he said FBI.

**2 DAYS LATER**

I woke up the pain in my leg down to a dull roar, Emilia had said last night that I would be fine and that she had fixed me up, a doctor had been over and checked me over and he agreed that with rest and recoup I would be right as rain in a few weeks _I am always the one who gets shot! __**WAIT, what happened to Carmen! **__Shit you're right _I ran through it all in my mind and sat up,

"YO BRI!" I yelled out when I saw him walking around,

"What's the status on Carmen?" I asked

"He is still beaten, bloody and locked up, how you feelin?" he replied and I sighed with relief,

"Yeah a dull roar in the leg but I'm good, I guess." I snorted

"I take that back, I actually feel like crap because I know I'll be having a verbal sparring match later with Carter but yeah other than that peachy!!!" I replied the last part sarcastically.

"Yeah, he wasn't very happy but I think he calmed down a bit, you'll still have an ass after the ass chewing, I think" he chuckled,

"Oh very convincing, dumbass" I retorted.

I was getting bored, it was only 2 days after the whole thing and I was still bed ridden and it was pissing me off.

"Emilia, when can I get out of here? I'm so bored" I whined,

"Soon miss, soon" she replied busying herself with changing the bandage on my leg.

"How is Carter, I haven't seen him" I asked sadly,

"He is fine miss, as is everyone. Each time he has been in you have been asleep" I sighed heavily

"Oh ok thank you" I closed my eyes and blocked out everything around me.

"Wake up!" a voice whispered in my ear

"I'm not asleep, so that would be impossible" I replied opening my eyes and staring into Carters,

"So you here for the ass chewing?" I asked biting my bottom lip

"No, I don't have anything to say you know it all, but I will say you need to write another note to the FBI, it will be sent with the body of Carmen in one week." I smiled and a thought came to me

"How's he going to die?" I asked curiously;

"we have decided the way the tried to kill you, except a clean shot to the head will work much more efficiently" he smiled sadistically. I laughed and scratched my chin in thought,

"Give me a little while to think of the next note ok" he nodded and left me to rest.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Thanks for the reviews!, i know i havent said thanks to you all in the authors notes for a couple of chapters! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!**

**Please enjoy this chapter, it is the last one of this story!!**

**Luv ya all for supporting this story! **

**1 WEEK LATER**

My wound was healing well and I was able to walk with the help of a crutch, I hobbled out into the room my note in hand,

"Wanna hear the note?" I asked causing everyone to look up

"Sit" Carter ordered in answer to my question.

"Fine" I sat down on the large couch and lay the crutch on the ground.

"Now read the note" Enrique said.

_Dear stupid ass FBI agents,_

_You don't know when to stop do you? Trying to kill me and my friends! Well I have one thing I can tell you, you obviously can't do you're job properly or we wouldn't still be here and you wouldn't be in the position of having to tell yet another family that you got their loved one kill with your stupidity, along with this note is Agent Carmen's body. _

_We did to him what you failed to do to me, oh and by the way The heists that were taking place when I got taken down, yeah Carmen was the ring leader, your killer and thief was under your nose all along. Try anything again and you could be the next deceased, leave us alone and we will leave you alone! More stupid ass acts like a week ago and you'll pay dearly._

_Enjoy the stiff,_

_Ana Daniels_

"Nice" Rome said happily. I nodded and handed the note to carter,

"What are we going to do after we send the stiff?" I asked wanting all of this to be over and to leave Miami

"I say we head to LA or Hawaii" Brian offered,

"LA to those punk friends of yours?" Rome asked doubtfully.

"Hawaii" Carter said with finality in his voice.

"Hawaii it is" I smiled, I was finally going to get out of Miami and live in a place where beaches were all around and cops were chasing after me and my friends, I was also ecstatic about living with Carter after it was all over.

**FBI POV**

It had been a little over a week since we stormed the beach where Ana was and now a large crate had arrived and I was once again called out to look it over,

"Sir you have another note" the agent who received the last present said.

"Thank you, what's in the crate?"I asked curiously, I opened the note and began reading, I couldn't believe my eyes. It stated that Carmen was the ring leader in the Vic case and that his body was in the crate.

"Get the coroner" I ordered as I looked at the body of Agent Carmen, a perfect hole in the centre of his forehead, there was no way of determining which of those who took him killed him. We had nothing top go except for the fact that the notes were signed by Ana Daniels.

"Get me the head of the bureau NOW" I snapped, moments later I was handed a cell phone.

"Sir we have Agent Carmen's body" I said,

"Yes sir we received a note" I replied

"Yes, we were told to leave them alone and they will leave us alone" the head of the bureau argued about it for a few minuets

"SIR, they have killed two of our agents as retaliation to what we tried to do to them, think about our families and friends, they could be next if we keep this up" I argued.

"Yes sir ill order the agents to stop and leave them alone…yes sir" I finished hanging up

"Inform the family of Carmen, ill check out the allegations" I told the young agent beside me who had taken the phone.

"Yes sir" he replied obediently. _We create the problems we face right now and when it bites us in the ass we have to pull away and leave it alone, with the casualties on our side not theirs. _I walked into my office and sat down, the whole case against Ana Daniels and Carter Verone had been dropped and set aside for their next indiscretion.

**NORMAL POV**

Emilia and the staff were told to pack up all our belongings and have them driven out to the Airstrip. Bri and Rome took off to the garage and collected their gear.

"We have acquired a beach front mansion" Carter informed me as I walked out to the Ferrari clutch in hand,

"Oh goody beach time!" I replied climbing in. We drove out to the air strip and I climbed out to greet Emilia

"Hey, I'm going to put this on the plane and then ill be back" I told her,

"Nonsense miss I'll do it" she replied taking my small bag to put with the others. I leant against the car much like I did when the pigs stormed the strip and carter once again joined me, only we were waiting for Bri and Rome not the cops.

I kissed his lips "To a new start in a new place" I whispered as he kissed me back,

"Indeed" he replied, our little celebration was interrupted by two roaring engines and loud music. Brian and Rome pulled up and jumped out of the car taking their bags to the plane and loading them before coming to see us.

"Lets roll" Rome called out half way from the plane to us.

"Yeah, yeah hold you're horses!" I yelled back kissing Carter one more time before we walked over to meet them half way.

"Who'd have thought that we'd be here, together like this?" I said as we entered the plane

"Not me that's for sure" Brian replied. The pilot arrived and we were of soon after, onto a new life in a new place with a new rap sheet to fill.

**THE END!**

**A/N i have discussed a sequel, a more romantic view of Carter and Ana. what do you guys think?? PM me or write it in a review!!! THANKS**


End file.
